


Facing the Dragon

by Edgewurth



Series: Edgewurth's Doctor Who Alternative Universe - Siries 1 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: “Right, so off to the Welsh Mountain Range Snowdon”The Doctor and Daniel begin to hike Snowdon when they hear mysterious voices about a dragon and rift.
Series: Edgewurth's Doctor Who Alternative Universe - Siries 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028105





	1. In the TARDIS

“Right, so off to the Welsh Mountain Range Snowdon” said The Doctor.

“Yes, to that mountain range” said Daniel Emmersion. Yes, That Daniel Emmersion. Torchwood Agent 5643.

The TARDIS seemed like an infinite room, with holes in the walls that appeared to lead into a void of some form, the so called “time rotor” being a crystal shard, and this console being made up of knick-knacks that had some unknown origin. The walls were primarily yellow and orange, matching The Doctor’s hair, not that you could see it under her top-hat. This Doctor was sarcastic, however witty, and absent-minded.

Daniel on the other hand, was also sarcastic, but also a smart-ass. He would always question The Doctor’s actions. He was blond, too. He had hair that reminded The Doctor of her 12th Incarnation if they were younger of-course. He was also inquisitive, mostly about computers.

“Before we leave the TARDIS, I’d like to do a couple of blood tests Daniel” said The Doctor.

“Ok” said Daniel.

The Doctor, in her majesty, had Daniel sit down, and then grabbed a syringe to collect some blood, collected blood from Daniel, then put it in a machine. All during this, the TARDIS landed in Snowdon.

“We’ve arrived, Daniel,” stated The Doctor.

“Right, let’s go Hiking Doctor!” said Daniel.


	2. The Hike

“So, you mentioned that there were multiple versions of you?” asked Daniel,

“Yes, there are multiple versions of me. Strewn over multiple timelines.” Replied The Doctor.

“So, list them all,” said Daniel.

“Right, ok then”, said The Doctor.

She mentioned that she was on her 14th Incarnation, and that she was once a man. She listed off all her incarnations, from hand-flapper to eyebrows, from metal-fan to skinny boy. Listing all incarnations that is known, and some unofficial incarnations.

It was at that moment that a dragon, that almost blended into the sky, flew above. It was quite large. The Doctor and Daniel were looking up to notice the dragon.

“Wow, that looks fun!” exclaimed Daniel.

“Shall we have a look then?” queried The Doctor.

“No, we stay here” said Daniel in the most sarcastic tone possible.

“Sure. Let’s not stay here.” said The Doctor


	3. Meeting the Dragon

They followed the Dragon. Upon reaching the top, they heard “Help Me, sir and madam”. They then saw a bright flash of light, for they saw all of time, and the memorable moments of one specific person. They quite often saw what looked like a Victorian Era subway station, with computers dotted around the place. There was a woman wearing a leather jacket, and a man who was wearing wartime clothes. Daniel had to admit, he did look quite handsome. He may have developed a little man-crush on this man. Then they saw how this person they were seeing from the perspective from died.

“Get me out of this rift!” said the mysterious voice, “Slay the Dragon, and You’ll get me out of this rift and dropped somewhere, most likely the nearest exit.”

“Right, I guess we do as the voice says” said The Doctor

“If you want” said Daniel, “It can wait as we do have all of eternity”.

“Not that long,” said The Doctor

“If your certain,” said Daniel.

“We’ll need a weapon” said The Doctor.

“A cutlass” said Daniel

“Longer” said The Doctor

“Sword?” said Daniel

“Correct” said The Doctor

“Let’s Do This” said Daniel.


	4. Sword Combat (Part 1)

So, the fight broke out. The Doctor, as Daniel was amazed, was brilliant with a sword. Slaying it almost immediately. There were struggles of course, them being Daniel was pushed back several times and was in pain by the end, deciding to retreat back to some boulders. However, The Doctor could not slay the dragon. It was at this moment, that The Doctor realized she needed a specific sphere. A Blue Sphere.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally part of a singular part, but I think I could resolve it so much better so I am extending it to a two-parter consisting of Facing the Dragon and The Blue Sphere. This story, however short, was part of the original sketch and plan for the siries and was going to be the opener.


End file.
